Her smile Her laugh
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Las cosas que Yamaguchi más ama de ella son dos: su resplandeciente sonrisa, y su risa que le recuerda a los mismos ángeles. [YamaYachi]


**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 1** 829  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional.

* * *

 **N ada de esto tiene realmente un sentido muy lógico, fue escrito muy a las prisas (como muchas de las cosas que hago), además de que tenía planeado escribir esto para el cumpleaños de Yachi (pero soy un caos organizando mi tiempo), así que decidí mejor hacerlo para el cumpleaños de Yamaguchi.**

 **Espero que les guste, no es la primera vez que cuento dos historias en una, pero si la primera que lo hago con una pareja hetero (lol).**

* * *

Tadashi piensa que Hitoka le miente, no de esas mentiras que duelen, si no que no le cree (nunca le cree) cuando la más pequeña le dice que tiene el Universo tatuado en su piel, y las estrellas en sus manos; pero ya quisiera creerle y decirle que tiene razón, porque es probable que tenga el Universo entero en su pie, pero no así las estrellas en sus manos.

(Porque esas las tiene Yachi en sus ojos tan brillantes que le enamoran a niveles estratosféricos y hacen cabrear a Tsukki porque es demasiado obvio -Kei cree que los dos son tan obvios con sus sentimientos, y que son tan, pero _tan_ torpes para darse cuenta de esto. Y eso le molesta, y a veces quiere tomar cartas en el asunto, pero no lo hace porque es mejor que las cosas se den por si solas-.

Pero no es su culpa perderse entre los infinitos astros que Hitoka lleva en sus ojos, ni perderse en esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente).

Y Yamaguchi piensa que Yachi tiene el Sol en su sonrisa (aunque toda ella es tan cálida, y casi tan necesaria para él como la luz solar y el mismo oxigeno que todo ser vivo necesita para vivir).

.

Y no es hasta cierto día, cuando las prácticas han terminado y el atardecer se desvanece entre tonos púrpuras y azules que Yamaguchi se enamora (de nueva cuenta) de la sonrisa de Yachi Hitoka, aquella pequeña y adorable chica que carga con las estrellas en sus ojos y el Sol en sus labios, y que le dice que él tiene el Universo tatuado en la piel.

 _Es tan bonita,_ piensa y le es inevitable (como siempre) no perderse entre aquellas ideas absurdas que involucran estrellas, planetas y galaxias enteras.

.

.

.

— **Her smile—**

 **.**

 _Her smile is too bright that I always get so blind._

 _ **.**_

 **I**

 _ **.**_

Los días son tranquilos, la rutina es casi siempre la misma y Yamaguchi Tadashi disfruta de su tranquila vida como estudiante de primer año del Instituto.

Su clase es la misma que la de Tsukishima Kei, su mejor amigo al que conoce desde que era un niño, y Yamaguchi piensa que las cosas no han cambiado demasiado desde que estaba en la escuela media. No ha crecido demasiado (apenas si supera los 179 centímetros), y sus habilidades en el voleibol son todo menos excepcionales (como Kageyama que es realmente un genio en ese deporte), y tampoco tiene tanta resistencia como Hinata (pues apenas si sobrevive a las prácticas del club y a las casi dos horas que invierte casi a diario en mejorar su saque flotante); pero, aun así, disfruta de su vida como estudiante promedio de Preparatoria.

No es hasta que un día, y cuando la práctica de voleibol está casi por empezar (y todos han terminado de hacer los ejercicios de calentamiento correspondientes) que la puerta del gimnasio se abre dejando ver a la siempre estoica, elegante y hermosa Kiyoko (y aunque sabe que Shimizu tiene su atractivo, y de que su belleza parece sacada de algún cuento, a él no le genera ese sentimiento que se despierta en sus dos _senpai_ que gritan al prácticamente verle) siendo acompañada por una figura femenina mucho más pequeña y menuda.

Cabello rubio más oscuro y brillante que el de Tsukishima, mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y movimientos erráticos propios de alguien demasiado tímida (también es probable que tenga miedo, pues está prácticamente rodeada de un grupo de jóvenes que bien podrían casi doblarle la altura y que la invaden con preguntas que ella no puede responder por el miedo que tiene).

Tadashi lo único que puede pensar es que ella es demasiado bonita, y que debe tranquilizarse (porque su corazón podría salir por su boca en cualquier momento y sería demasiado vergonzoso).

Kei parece darse cuenta de que Yamaguchi parece haber quedado prendado de la pequeña desconocida, y sonríe para sus adentros, ya era necesario que por fin se fijara en alguien.

.

Y aunque su rutina diaria se ve afectada por un factor que al poco tiempo se vuelve constante, Yamaguchi busca la forma de acercarse más a la nueva manager.

Empieza con pequeñas pláticas que parecen funcionar, con el tiempo se transforma en cercanía (y sus sentimientos van creciendo conforme es más cercano con Hitoka, tanto así que sabe que en algún momento le será insoportable guardarlos en lo más profundo de su mente -pues Tadashi es consciente de que el corazón solo es un músculo que bombea sangre a su cuerpo, y que es su cerebro el que controla todas las funciones fisiológicas del mismo, así como gran parte de los procesos químicos necesarios para vivir-).

Parece funcionar.

Hasta que Hitoka sonríe. Su sonrisa brilla mucho más que el mismo Sol, y el rostro de la joven se ilumina de esa forma tan inocente e infantil que la hace ver más bonita de lo que ya es.

(Tadashi no puede evitar perderse en la escena, como tampoco evitar pensar que Hitoka tiene el Sol en su boca, y que realmente, _realmente,_ ama su sonrisa).

.

.

.

El frío cala hasta sus huesos y hace arder su piel que se ha quemado por la baja temperatura. Tadashi siente que en cualquier momento verá caer pedazos de piel (aunque claramente está exagerando demasiado, pues es prácticamente imposible que se le empiece a caer la piel a pedazos por el frío).

Hitoka le acompaña, y es la primera vez en casi dos años que llevan saliendo que la ve así de bonita (tanto que siente que se ha enamorado de nuevo de ella por verla así de deslumbrante, como si el invierno no le afectará en lo absoluto). La plática que sostienen no tiene sentido alguno, y Yamaguchi siente que son de nuevo esos dos torpes adolescentes tratando de entender sus sentimientos.

.

Sus manos están entrelazadas y pueden sentir como la calidez que comparten recorre todo su cuerpo.

Yamaguchi está ligeramente sonrojado (no porque sea la primera vez que pasan tiempo de esa forma, sino porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a esa Hitoka más madura y hermosa -la rubia cada día se empieza a parecer más su madre-, y eso le hace sentir ligeramente intimidado). Siente que todos les observan de una forma un tanto extraña, y eso le hace sentir algo incómodo.

— _Tadashi-kun_ —la suave voz de la rubia le saca de sus ideas absurdas, y el sonrojo se acentúa. Todavía no está acostumbrado del todo a que hace poco empezaron a llamarse por sus nombres de pila (y siente que el ardor en su rostro aumenta y es apenas tolerable) —¿Quieres ir por un chocolate caliente? Hace poco abrieron una nueva cafetería, y creo que es una buena oportunidad para ir.

—Sí.

.

.

— **Her laugh—**

 **.**

 _Your laugh is like listen the voice of the Angels_

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

Hace tiempo que dejaron de ser esos adolescentes con problemas de timidez y con cierto deje de Inocencia en su persona. Ahora son adultos jóvenes tratando de integrarse con éxito a la vida laboral en Japón y, hasta el momento, van por buen camino.

Ambos han madurado y cambiado, y aunque han separado sus caminos un poco, siguen estando juntos. No solo ellos, también Hinata, Kageyama y Tsukishima.

Se volvieron buenos amigos, casi inseparables después de salir de la Preparatoria, y han mantenido contacto, pues se reúnen cada cierto tiempo.

.

Yachi toma con un poco más de fuerza su mano, se siente demasiado fría (y Tadashi se da cuenta así que, el frío si le afecta a la rubia, y que sus dedos son tan delgados y suaves comparados con los suyos).

Han estado saliendo por casi dos años, y eso les sorprende, pues tenían miedo de dar _ese_ paso que en su momento se veía tan aterrador, pero resulto ser más fácil de lo que creían. Y son felices, a pesar de que van a Universidades distintas, logran adaptar sus horarios para pasar algo de tiempo juntos por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Los dos caminan por unos minutos más, es agradable el solo estar juntos, sin decir nada y sol disfrutando de esa forma tan pura y tierna a la que están acostumbrados. La gente camina a su alrededor, es normal pues muchos buscan algo que hacer (otros más hacen las compras para la cena de año nuevo) para matar el tiempo.

.

Sin decir nada, solo dejándose envolver por esa aura tan propia que tienen, y después de caminar lo más despacio que les fue posible entran a la cafetería que Yachi mencionó antes. El lugar es agradable, y aunque hay bastantes personas dentro, no se sienten ahogados ni nada.

Es Yamaguchi quien decide la mesa, una pegada a la ventana, pero alejada del bullicio que las otras personas provocan con sus conversaciones. La mesera se acerca casi de inmediato para levantar sus pedidos, y como costumbre, es Hitoka la primera en pedir (un chocolate caliente y una rebanada de pastel de moras para ella, Tadashi pide también chocolate caliente y una rebanada de _cheesecake_ ).

Sus pedidos llegan pocos minutos después. Hitoka sonríe al dar el primer bocado al pastel de moras que tiene, Tadashi supone que debe de saber bien para que la contraria tenga esa expresión de felicidad, mientras que él da un sorbo a su chocolate caliente después de haberlo enfriado un poco.

Debe admitir que el lugar tiene buena pinta, y que los productos que ofrecen tienen buen sabor.

.

Su conversación sigue el mismo rumbo sin sentido de siempre, solo buscan saber un poco más del otro, pues bien dicen que uno nunca deja de conocer a una persona. Y eso les entretiene a tal grado que pueden pasar muchas horas platicando de todo y nada.

Es cuando Yachi se ha acabado su rebanada de pastel que su celular vibra por un par de segundos, y como es costumbre, ella revisa de qué se trata (pues se ha enseñado a atender las notificaciones que le llegan por si se llegase a tratar de alguna emergencia).

Y empieza siendo un leve sonido que al poco tiempo se convierte en una risa que amenaza con descontrolarse un poco más.

Yamaguchi se pierde durante algunos segundos en la forma tan suave y única en la que ríe Hitoka (y es que no es nunca la haya escuchado reír antes…es solo que le parece tan extraño porque no es algo tan común como quisiera).

—Uhm… —Tadashi guarda silencio por unos segundos—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —se aventura a preguntar con total curiosidad.

Yachi le enseña una foto en su celular que le ha mandado Hinata. Parece que le ha jugado una broma a Kageyama con ayuda de Tsukishima. Tadashi admite que es demasiado gracioso.

También admite muy para sus adentros que le gusta demasiado la risa de Hitoka, y que se ha vuelto a enamorar de ella una vez más.


End file.
